Matices
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO. Algunas veces un color expresa algo de nosotros que no podemos decir con palabras. Hiei/Kurama
1. Rojo

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YuYu Hakusho no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi y Toei Animation, yo sólo los he utilizado para sacarme esta idea que rondaba en mi cabeza.

_**Notas:**_

Este fick esta terminado, consta de siete capítulos, por lo que sólo pediré que me dejen comentarios acerca de el para saber como quedo.

Segundo fick que escribo completo sin correr el riesgo de dejarlo inconcluso.

Muchas a gracias a quieres leen y comentan. Espero les guste.

Otra cosa, consta de dos tipos de narradores alternados uno por capítulo.

Narrador de este matiz: Hiei

* * *

**_._**

**_Matices_**

**.**

**"Rojo"**

**.**

El cuarto del kitsune nunca se caracterizó por estar desordenado, y si me lo preguntan.-Cosa que no creo que nadie haga- me gusta más cuando esta con las cosas sin hacer, quizás por que la persona que duerme en ese cuarto yace con la mitad de las sabanas en la espalda, o por que el largo de la cabellera roza la curvatura de los hombros cuando se esta dormido. O quizás por que cuando esta desordenado me siento como en el Makai, con la hierva siendo representada por los libros apilados de texto o con las gotas de lluvia representadas por las que caen por la ventana.

O simplemente es por Kurama.

-¿Estas vivo?- exclamo toqueteando la piel del kitsune, es algo que suelo hacer con frecuencia cuando despierto antes y me encuentro terriblemente aburrido.

-Mmm-escucho un gemido salir de sus labios, sin más me meto devuelta al calor de las sábanas, esperando por que el otro despertase pronto. Miro los labios, la curvatura de la boca, tiene algo nuevo, quizás la mordida que le di en la noche o quizás no me había percatado de lo delgado de la comisura de estos.

-Vaya con este kitsune-exclamo, quedando tan cerca de su boca que supe, si no me controlaba-cosa que no quería- terminaría mordiéndole los labios otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- entre abre los ojos, se me queda mirando fijamente, le imito, doy un bostezo.

-Nada, te miro-

-Últimamente me miras mucho, ¿tengo algo nuevo en la cara acaso?-

-Si- exclamo, me percaté de ello apenas él habló. -Algo bonito para mi, pero no para ti kitsune- me sonreí con cinismo, él no entiende.-¿lo sientes?- recorrí con mis dedos la curvatura del labio, en el, el rastro de sangre que había quedado de la ultima mordida aún yacía en la piel de su boca, brillaba, -mortíferamente para mi gusto si lo pienso- de tal manera que me obligaba a querer lamerlo.

-¿Lo puedes curar?- susurró, no era un gran problema.

-Baka, claro que puedo- sin más me dejé caer en la boca, recorriéndole con mi lengua salvajemente que pensé, apenas se me acabase la sangre tendría la peligrosa necesidad de volver a morderle o herirlo para saciar mi sed.

El líquido es rojo, similar al color de mis ojos, de mi sangre o de sus labios; similar al color de la llama del fuego que yace en la estufa del kitsune cuando siento frío o a las luces de colores que se adueñan del cielo nocturno cuando se termina el año ningen.

Similar al color de su larga cabellera.

-¿En que piensas Hiei?-

-Adivínalo kitsune- exclamé sonriéndome con cinismo, él me miró, levantando su cuerpo de la cama, las sábanas cayeron deslizándose por la curvatura de la espalda y de los hombros bien formados.

-Das miedo cuando me miras de esa manera-

-Es por que quiero comer humanos- juego, él sabe como es, suelo decir eso cuando quiero que adivine lo que pienso.

-Tiene que ver con mis labios-

-Caliente-

-Tiene que ver con los besos-

-Frío-

-Entonces con la sangre-

-Vas por hay, es fácil- exclamé, señalé mis ojos, tendría que tener telepatía para poder entender lo que quería decirle.

Si me lo preguntas lo que llamó mi atención, es el color rojo que quedo luego de la mordida en la punta de su boca, el color de la sangre que le caía por la curvatura del cuello como pequeñas gotitas de agua, por que es el mismo color de su cabellera, por que esa cabellera es lo primero que veo apenas despierto; y me gusta tanto que sé, si le hacía algo me enojaría al grado de quemar su pequeña y adorada casita humana.

Hn, aunque si lo pienso quizás estoy exagerando, que va, primero la quemo, luego me disculpo.

-Te doy otra pista- dije, me acerqué hasta el cuerpo, donde yacían las gotitas de sangre y me dispuse a lamerlas lentamente, dejándole un rastro en la punta de mis labios. Le señalé con la yema del dedo mi cara, a lo que él sólo se sonrojó.

Y lo otro que me gusta es el rubor que se torna en sus mejillas cuando piensa algo que sé no querrá decirme.

-Piensas en el color rojo-

-Caliente, muy caliente- me sonrío con cinismo, ahora lo que le faltaba era que color rojo me gustaba.

Aunque quizás le estoy pidiendo demasiado a este kitsune, y debería de decirle lo que pienso.

-¿Te rindes?- exclamé con sarcasmo, él me miró con recelo.

-¿Qué gano si adivino?- le mordí como respuesta en el hombro, y luego lamí la curvatura de la herida, arrojándolo sobre la cama con fuerza, y dejándome caer sobre él, seguro el brillo de mis ojos encandilaba de tal manera que le decían que me lo comería a mordidas.

-Algo más que un simple saludo de buenos días, kitsune- él se sonrió.

-¿Y si pierdo?-

-No, sé, dime tú, no se me ocurre nada-

-Piensas en algo rojo, pero no es sangre, ni material, ni tus ojos- comencé a jugar con las hebras de su cabellera, él se las quedo mirando; habría que ser idota para no caer en tal pista –que más encima fue gratis y con intención-

-El color de mi cabello-

-Me quemé- exclamé, dejándome caer sobre él de nuevo, mordí el cuello, hasta hacerle un pequeño rasguño con el filo de mis dientes. Cuando cayó el liquido rojizo no pude más que dejar que mi boca degustara el sabor entre amargo y salado de su sangre, es parecido al sabor que se queda en mi boca luego de jugar con su miembro, es parecido al sabor que queda en mi boca luego de que él me da un beso cuando esta borracho por culpa de Yusuke.

-¿Y ahora Hiei?-

-Ahora cierro la puerta con llave telepáticamente y me dejas hacerte lo que yo quiera- Llevé mis piernas por debajo de las sábanas que quedaron, juntándolas con las desnudas de él, palpando con la piel de las mías la textura de las suyas y el miembro del kitsune que se comenzaba a erectar.

Dejé que un resto de la sangre se secase en la curvatura del cuello, mirando la cabellera comprobé que la sangre al estar fría es similar o demasiado parecida al color de las hebras rojizas de Kurama.

Y es que simplemente _ese rojo_ es mi color favorito.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo Matiz: Blanco**

**Narrador: Kurama**

Besos, nos veremos el jueves 14 de agosto, puesto que este fick esta listo, puedo darles las fechas de actualización, no así con otros que tengo.

Mis disculpas por ellos.

* * *

.

…_**Golpéame, ódiame….  
…Tu nunca podrás hundirme…  
…Dispón de mí, estreméceme…  
…Nunca podrás matarme…  
…Llámame judío, demándame, todos lo hacen…  
…Patéame. ¿No lo haces ya?...  
…Llámame blanco ó negro…**_

**_._**

The don`t care about us

-Michael Jackson-


	2. Blanco

**_Disclaimer:_**

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, este pick fue hecho en el mes de julio durante mis vacaiones, y espero les guste.

**_Notas_**:

¡Feliz día del niño!

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un comentario, nos veremos la otra semana si es que se puede; les actualizaré la semana del 14 enseguida, debido a que el fick esta completo y no habría razones para postergarlo tanto, a diferencia de los demás que estoy escribiendo.

Besos

* * *

**_._**

**_Matices_****_  
_**

**_._**

**"Blanco"**

**.  
**

La celda número trece del Makai nunca fue de mis favoritas, especialmente por que en ella Yomi encerraba a sus enemigos más personales.

Como a mi o al youkai que le había quitado la vista, solía irme a ella cuando no tenía nada que hacer; o cuando llegaba el aniversario de Kuronoe cada año, con un Hiei siguiéndome a toda costa para que no me mezclase con ese – como dice el- ciego que tenía un pie en la tumba si se me insinuaba; por que bastantes problemas me crea el tener a un semi dios- si se le puede decir de esa manera al ser casi un gobernante del Makai- detrás de mí cada segundo que paso en el interior de su palacio.

Una vez ingresaba a la celda colocaba un poco de música, puesto que la he adornado de tal manera que más que una prisión parece otra de las habitaciones de Yomi para sus visitas.

-¿Te quedaras mucho rato kitsune?- escuchar muchas veces la misma canción sin aburrirme era algo que me había caracterizado siempre, cosa que a Hiei le molesta por que no entiende como alguien puede escuchar melodías sin palabras.

Mirando por la rendija de la celda, me percato que esta cayendo un ventisca, me sonrío, miro a Hiei, que cree que no me he percatado de que esta detrás mío esperando por que me vaya de ese lugar, pero al girarme me doy cuenta de que ya no esta tras de mi, si no al lado, mirando también por la rendija.

-Nieva- exclama, yo sonrío.

-¿Jugamos?-

-¿A qué?-

-Se me había antojado tirarte bolas de nieve en la cara- él se molesta, bufa. Hay algo que le falta, lo sé, miro de nuevo su ropa, esta el traje negro de siempre, las botas pequeñas y la cara de pocos amigos.

No trae la bufanda.

-¿Y la bufanda?- pregunto, se me hace raro que no este ella en su cuello, le falta el tono. El color blanco de ella para hacerle juego con los mechones en forma de estrella.

-Se me cayó afuera, no la encontré-

-Vamos a buscarla, te agarrarás un resfriado sin ella-

Levanta los hombros en señal de que le da exactamente igual, pero a mi no me da igual- nunca me ha dado igual-

Al salir del palacio mi mirada se topa con un hermoso paisaje nevado hasta muy alto, los árboles tienen pequeño nubarrones de nieve, así como algunos techos de las casas que quedan cerca del palacio de Yomi. Hiei se queda con la mirada fija en un punto inexacto del cielo, yo le imito, ver caer esos copos es agradable, mas, sé que para él no es así.

-¿Ves la bufanda Hiei?- pregunto cuando él deja de mirar arriba, cierra los ojos, no me dice nada y se dispone a caminar. –supongo que eso es un no-

Me voy por el camino contrario, quizás soy el único que se sabe esa bufanda de memoria además de Hiei, quizás por que me he fijado en detalles tan pequeños o por que bordé en una de las partes de la tela su nombre para que no se le perdiese.

Mis pies siguen un camino marcado por la nieve, y miro levemente el suelo como un pequeño halcón, cuando encuentro algo con una especie de inscripción en hilo negro –cosa que para un humano pasaría desapercibido- me detengo.

-Bingo- exclamé, la levanté del suelo, estaba mojada, pero el color no se había manchado con tierra como esperaba encontrarla, por el contrario, gracias a lo húmedo estaba más limpia de lo normal; el blanco de su bufanda me recuerda al color de la nieve, pero es más brillante y resulta más calido, o es que me gusta más verla en el cuello de Hiei.

-¿Kurama?-

-Mira lo que me trajo el viento- se sonríe con cinismo, extiende la mano en señal de que la quiere devuelta. -¿Y mi premio por rescatártela de los cuervos?-

-Kurama, aquí ni siquiera hay cuervos-

-Pero están mis plantas carnívoras, y si ven esta linda bufanda seguro te la comen- la deslizo por su cuello en vez de pasársela en la mano.

Quizás lo que me gusta no es tanto el color de la bufanda, si no como se ve en el cuello de Hiei, o quizás como combina con su cinturón, el color de su cabello o la cinta de su jagan.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- me dejé caer en la nieve, a lo que él sólo me miró.

Cuando sentí como me caía una bola de nieve en la cara ya dejo de parecerme gracioso estar en ella.

-Oye-

-Tú dijiste que querías que te lanzara bombas de nieve en la cara-

-No, era que yo te lanzara a ti bombas de nieve-

-Cállate- vi como se sonrojaba en silencio, y luego como se dejaba caer al lado mío. Sé que este tono le trae muchos recuerdos a Hiei, recuerdos de cuando era niño, de la aldea glaciar, o quizás hasta de la primera vez que tuvo el placer de arrojarme por un cerro cubierto de ella.

-Te queda bien esa bufanda- dije entre sonriéndome a lo que él volvió a apenarse, ahora que me fijaba lo que me gustaba no era tanto esa pequeña prenda, si no lo bonito que se ve el rostro de Hiei sonrojado en contraste con ella y sus ojos carmines.

Lo bonito que queda el rojo, el blanco y el rosado de sus mejillas es algo que he tenido pocas oportunidades de apreciar.

-Muere-dije con voz de niño pequeño, lanzándole una bomba de nieve, la cual terminó por caer en su cabellera, desde el flequillo que tapa en parte la cinta hasta la piel de Hiei.

-Me vengaré-exclamó, cerré mis ojos un minuto, y cuando los abrí ya no tenía la bufanda en el cuello.

-Te vas a resfriar-

-Me dejaste mojado el cuello, primero debo sacar esta tonta nieve de mi ropa-

-La nieve no es tonta-

-No, el tonto eres tú por tirármela- volví a reírme, y él se volvió a enojar, hizo un puchero con sus mejillas, y luego se dispuso a colocar la bufanda en su cuello como yo había hecho antes.

-¿Así verdad?-

-Estas anudándola al revés-

-Hazlo tu entonces genio- me levanté de la nieve, seguro tenía la chaqueta cubierta de ella, deje que mis dedos la anudaran no sin antes darme el lujo de pasarlos por la piel caliente y formada del cuello.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto, me miró con ganas de matarme, cosa que tengo la seguridad para afirmarlo; por que seguro mis dedos estaban tan congelados que estuvo a punto de sufrir un escalofrío.

-Mejor- le miré otra vez antes de dejarme caer en la nieve.

Si, lo que me gustaba no era tanto la prenda, si no como le quedaba _a él_ la bufanda.

**_Continuará-

* * *

_**

**_Próximo matiz: Verde_**

**_Narrador: Hiei_**

**_Gracias especialmente a:_**

niix erii, kitty_wolf, nejito, Suby-chan, angg y -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-.

Besos

* * *

.

**_…He estado deseando como cenicienta…_**

**_…Voy a escapar de aquí sin más que mi uniforme…_**

**_…La magia puede detener el tiempo…_**

**_…Antes que los villanos nos molesten…_**

**_._**

Romeo and cinderella

-H.J-**_  
_**


	3. Verde

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para divertirme un rato.

_**Notas:**_

Muchas gracias

* * *

**.**

_**Matices**_

._**  
**_

"**Verde"**

.**  
**

El olor de la tierra no era algo que me llamase la atención, ni tampoco algo que me gustase para mantener mi mirada por mucho tiempo en ella; tampoco era algo que me obligaba a hablarle, ni mucho menos a vestirme de ese tono.

El verde no es de mis favoritos, ni lo era hasta hace mucho tiempo. Lastima que ya no puedo decir que le aborrezco, o que me desagrada.

-¿Hiei, que haces?- me quedé callado, estaba disfrutando de un monologo un poco cursi y seguro suicida -si me percataba de lo que esta pasando por mi cabeza- conmigo y mi yo interno al que no conozco -y que espero no conocer-, cuando la voz de ese zorro me desconcentró.

No era la primera vez en el día que me pasaba aquello; cosa, que en si era molesto.

-Nada, me aburro- dije, otra vez me quedé en el tono del césped, Kurama plantaba algo cerca del jardín de la humana latosa de su mamá; ella es otra de las cosas que no me gustan, puesto que grita mucho cuando me ve o me llena de comida la cual no es nieve dulce-o sea que por deducción no me comía-

-Ya termino, planto un rosal-

-Kurama, tienes casi diez rosales, ¿para que uno más?-

-Este es diferente, es un rosal verde limón- pensé en la combinación, desastrosa.

-No me gusta-

-Ni siquiera sabes que es un verde limón- sé que no sé que es un verde limón, y sé también que no tengo ganas de saber que tono era.

Sólo conozco un verde, y con ese me basta y me sobra.

-Correcto, pero sólo conozco un verde Kurama, y sé que ese es más bonito que tu estúpido rosal-

Él se sonríe, sé que quiere preguntarme algo.

-¿Puedes describirme tu verde Hiei?- me quedé mudo, ¿Cómo se describe ese verde?

No se puede decir que te sientes indefenso ante él, ni que te gusta cuando brilla con la luna, o que quieres poder reproducirlo con pinturas robadas de su closet.

No se puede decir que te gusta como combina con el rojo, o con el fucsia o el naranja, ni mucho menos que te agrada verlo por las mañanas.

Tampoco que resulta mortal en ataques, ni que se esconde en forma de látigo en pequeñas semillas tras de su cuello.

-No-

-Viste, ese verde no existe, es más bonito el verde limón-

-Para nada- exclamé- ese es horrible, el que yo digo es mucho más bonito-

-¿Quieres apostar?- deslizó su mano por su cabellera, saca una semilla redonda y café, obliga a la planta a crecer a su voluntad. Veo como la luz del sol le cae encima, y el color de la planta se mimetiza con la tierra, luego, como salen los pétalos y como lentamente toma la forma de un rosal de diez hojas.

Es un verde casi amarillo, entre claro y oscuro, un verde casi pálido y vivo, mezclado con naranja y un poco de café mostaza.

No me gusta.

-Muy feo tu verde, mi turno-

-No me vas a ganar-

-Si como no, mira y aprende baka- me fui caminando lentamente hasta su cuarto, abro la puerta, deslizo mi mano por uno de los cajones de la cómoda que yace al lado de la ventana, los cuadernos están ordenados en el, tapando lo que estoy buscando, cuando le toco me sonrío con cinismo, y al verme reflejado en el, sé que con ello podré ganarle al baka kitsune.

El verde que yo digo no se puede describir con meras palabras.

-¿Y bien donde esta tu bonito color verde Hiei?-

-Aquí- le pongo el espejo en la cara, él se queda mirando, luego me toma el espejo y desliza la curvatura de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos.

No se puede describir ese verde, no puedes decir que te gusta cuando se enoja, se ríe o se entristece, no se puede decir que cambia de tonalidad cuando se mimetiza con Youko Kurama a dorado, ni mucho menos que te recuerda a una piedra que quisiste robarte alguna vez.

No se puede decir que es lo único que te obliga a responder cuanto te habla, o cuando te pregunta como estas, ni mucho menos que te preocupa cuando no brilla o no lo ves cuando estas despierto.

-Hiei, eso son mis ojos-

-Ese es el verde que me gusta- alcanzo a notar como Kurama se sonríe y cierra los ojos en acto reflejo.

-Es un verde esmeralda-

-Es bonito baka, más bonito que tu estúpido verde limón-

Se ríe, sabe que le gane, pero también que no debe decirlo por que si no se me subirán los humos a la cabeza.

-¿Y si hago un rosal verde esmeralda?-

-No podrás-

-¿Por qué?-

-Inténtalo, pero no podrás-

Veo como deja caer una semilla en mi mano, y que de ella sale una especie de flor pequeña, con más de quince pétalos, al comienzo se torna naranja y luego cambia bruscamente su tono.

-Es un girasol Hiei-

-¿No que los girasoles son naranjos?-

-Este no, es verde esmeralda- le miro, se parece mucho, pero no es igual; aunque preferí decirle que estaba bastante bien la imitación.

-Déjame ponerlo en un masetero, morirá si no tiene agua-

-Hn-

Lo que en verdad no quería decirle era que no quería un rosal verde, prefiero un rosal rojo, blanco o hasta azul, prefiero cualquier planta con tal que no sea verde esmeralda, por que ese verde sólo me gusta en sus ojos.

Por que ese verde es el único que me obliga a decirle lo que siento, por que ese verde me obliga a querer verlo por horas antes de que se duerma disimuladamente, o a escuchar hasta las aburridas conversaciones sobre el mundo humano, o de sus torpes compañeros cuando quiere hablar de ellos.

Y es que con _ese verde_ me basta y me sobra.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próximo matiz: ****Púrpura**

**Narrador: Kurama**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

Hoshiyo-hime, angg, Kitty_Wolf, Ana y Sakura-chan05.

A ellas muchas gracias.

**Nota:** ¿Me quieren hacer un regalo?, hoy es mi cumple, asi que sólo les pediré me digan como quedo n.n, con eso, yo feliz; rayos, soy un año más vieja xD, ajjjaja, nos veremos la otra semana si gustan. Saludossss

* * *

.

_**...Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma...**_

_**...No me dejes morir aquí...**_

_**...Que debe haber algo más...**_

_**...Tráeme a la vida**_**...**

**.  
**

-Bright me to life-

Evanescence


	4. Púrpura

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, sino a Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado como una mera manera de entretenerme un poco.

_**Notas:**_

Cuarto capítulo en línea, recuerden que sólo consta de siete capítulos, una vez terminado este fick, sigo con caramelos y la actualización de treinta días, que ya lleva mucho rato en el tintero.

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios y de paso me saludaron por mi cumple, a ellos este capítulo.

Por cosas personales subo el capítulo hoy, les espero la otra semana si gustan, saludosss n.n

Espero les guste.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Matices**__**  
**_

_**.**_

"**Púrpura"**

**.  
**

Siempre era la misma excusa, un ir y venir constante

-Me voy al Makai-

-Ya regreso-

-Te espero para comer-

En el fondo no me molestaba, pues ya me había acostumbrado a ello después de tantos años de vivir con Hiei.

Pero aquel circulo vicioso de tener siempre que hacer algo me estaba comenzando a aburrir, y si se me permite decirlo, a cansar. Koedma nos da misiones cada cierto tiempo, cosa que en si me gustaba por que me mantenía cerca de Hiei, de esa manera no tenía como o por que quejarme.

-Kurama, pesas mucho- escuché la voz de Hiei debajo de mi torso, estaba recostado en la cama, y yo en un ataque de no sé que, me había dejado caer sobre él.

-Si se- dije con algo de risa, el saber que Hiei tiene un límite es algo que me gusta, por que me gusta romper reglas, y la regla de "no intentar ponerlo de mal humor" es mi favorita para romper.

Por que la cinta de su jagan brilla cuando hago eso.

Por que infla las mejillas en señal de desagrado, por que no quiere hablarme luego y después le seduzco con alguna treta.

La cual termina siendo nieve dulce, en especial de mora.

-¿Desayunamos?- dije, él se me quedo mirando, la cinta de su frente no estaba, puesto que se la había quitado el día anterior para lavarla por que el blanco ya estaba bastante sucio.

-¿Hay nieve dulce?-

-Queda un poco, pero no de chocolate-

-¿Y de mora?-

-Si, de ese hay- el color lila es algo raro en Hiei, aunque le queda bastante bien, en especial cuando se pone el único kimono que tiene que no es negro.

El otro que me gusta es el blanco con rojo.

-¿Y mi cinta?-

-Se esta bañando en la lavadora, pero tengo otra para que te pongas-

-Prefiero no usar cinta-

-Luego no me reclames si te mareas o te caes por la escalera por que ves todo doble- se sonroja, se dirige al baño para darse una ducha, se ha acostumbrado a ello luego de vivir ya tres meses conmigo.

Quiero salir a caminar, pero no quiero un Hiei vestido de negro, que atrae auras pesimistas y esta depresivo, prefiero un Hiei que se ve tierno, un Hiei que con un tono más claro se ve más relajado o sensual.

Un Hiei vestido de púrpura.

-¿Te dejo la ropa en el baño?-

-Hn- deduje que era un si, así que dejé la toalla y el kimono lila a un lado de la cama; con las botas negras, el cinturón blanco del kimono y la cinta de terciopelo púrpura que le había teñido para cubrir el jagan.

Me gusta como se ve con lila, no por que le haga verse más pálido, o por que resalte el color de sus ojos, no por que el negro combine con el color o por que la parte de arriba del kimono sea casi crema y le quede bien con la piel.

Si no por que me recuerda que es un Youkai, por que el púrpura esta grabado en su cuerpo, por que el púrpura es el primer tono que conocí de Hiei.

Por que el púrpura se refleja en un espejo cuando se ve en él, por que es lo primero que veo cuando despierta.

Por que cambia cuando esta enojado, de dorado, a rojo, a verde y luego regresa a ser púrpura.

O simplemente por que cuando no esta peleando permanece siendo de ese tono.

-Kurama, esta caliente el agua- le escuché tras de la puerta, ingresé al baño para regulársela, cosa que aún no aprende a hacer.

-¿Mejor?- dije, miré el agua, reflejada en ella, estaba el jagan.

Y seguía siendo lila.

-¿Qué ves?-

-Tu ojo-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Nada, es bonito, y brilla bastante hoy- discretamente me metí en la ducha con él, quería sacarle una fotografía, pero sé que el color no se reflejará, que por el contrario se verá dorado o blanco, o incluso plata.

-¿Sabías que Cleopatra era la única mujer con los ojos púrpuras Hiei?-

-¿Cleo que?-

-Cleopatra, la reina de Egipto, tu jagan es del mismo tono, y si te digo un secreto, no había conocido a nadie más con ese color-

-Hablas muchas cosas raras kitsune-

-Di lo que quieras- dejé que mi boca le diese un beso en la frente, sé que le debió de arder el jagan. –Olvide decirte buenos días-

-Ya lo hiciste-

-¿Comemos afuera helado de mora Hiei?-

-¿Me obligaras a vestirme de púrpura verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto que me ponga ese tono baka kitsune?-

-No sé, te ves bien- no mentía, no sé que me gusta cuando se viste con ese kimono, no sé por que me gusta tanto el color púrpura.-¿Te percataste que tu nieve dulce también es de ese color Hiei?-

-Pero mi jagan no se puede comer-

-Pero es bonito para mirar-

-No lo mires tanto, me mareas-

-¿Y si no quiero hacerte caso?-

-Cállate, sal de la ducha, quiero bañarme- estaba enojado, lo noté por como cambió a naranja, por como luego el jagan brilló y quedo de color plata.

-Anda no seas malo- le abracé con fuerza, a lo que él solo trato de tragar aire.

-Me ahogo-

-Esa era la idea- dije, y luego comencé a ponerle shampoo en la cabellera negra.- Yo te baño-

Hiei dejo salir un resoplido de fastidio y cerró los ojos, era nuestro círculo vicioso constante, o al menos el mío, molestarle seguido para luego ignorarle.

-Siempre me he preguntado una cosa Hiei-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué cambia de color?-

-Cambia de acuerdo a como me sienta-

-¿Y que significa que esta en plata?-

-Que me tienes harto-

-¿Y él dorado?-

-Que estoy preocupado-

-¿Y el púrpura?-

-No te diré- se sonrió con cinismo, y el jagan volvió a ser lila.

Recordé la primera vez que vi ese jagan brillando, recordé también la pelea con Yakumo, con Toguro o con Sensui, las veces que requerí de la ayuda de Hiei.

Y es que siempre en ellas estuvo el jagan en color púrpura, brillando cuando yo lo necesité.

Por eso me gusta, por que me recuerda que puedo contar con Hiei, y que aunque él no me lo quiera decir, sé que él vendrá cuando haga falta, por que sé que cuando tenga ese color querrá decir que tiene la suficiente confianza para hacer lo que sea.

Y_ que ese púrpura _es el que me gusta ver en su jagan, por que sé que siempre estará acompañado de una sarcástica sonrisa.

_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

**Próximo matiz: Negro**

**Narrador: Hiei**.

_**Besos**_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Sakura-chan05, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou, Ana, angg, Kitty_Wolf, Hoshiyo-hime, Rescue coluptor y Kagurihime

* * *

.

_**..En la oscuridad sin fin…**_

_**...Fluyendo ambos sin poder escapar...**_

_**...Cual inocentes aves sin percibir...**_

_**...Nuestras alas debemos juntar...**__**  
**_

-Sincronización-

Sakura and Syaoran dueto


	5. Negro

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de yyh no son de mi propiedad sino que son de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado como una manera de entretenerme, este fick no esta escrito con fines de lucro, es de una fan para otros fans.

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio que me sirvieron mucho para seguir actualizando, y ahora estoy en campaña de seguir caramelos, ¡que emoción!, serían mis primeros dos ficks completos! Y les faltan la misma cantidad de capítulos para llegar al final, ósea dos.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fick, para mi es muy grato tenerles como lectores; recibí muchas hipótesis acerca de este episodio, y no, ninguna le ha acertado, pero fueron muy bonitas sugerencias, las cuales si no les molesta me daré el lujo de reservar para otra ocación, sé que no se esperan lo que viene en este capítulo; pues yo tampoco pensaría en ello si no fuese su autora; y no, no me elogio, pero planteé otro punto de este color; el cual, no tiene nada que ver con aspectos físicos; pero sé que al comenzar el fick se hará algo predecible.

_**Avisos comerciales:**_

Me sería muy grato si leyeran un fick que acaban de subir a esta sección, no estan claro en la obligación de hacerlo, pero estoy segura que les gustará algo; para mi sería muy bonito que le leyeran, pues es una autora nueva en esta sección y no estaba muy segura de colgar ficks de la pareja Hiei/Kurama por su inexperiencia; el fick se llama **"Entre Petalos y rosas**" por **Patonejo.**

Sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo.

* * *

_**Matices**_

.

"**Negro"**

**.**

Estar deprimido es uno de los estados más comunes y constantes de los humanos, cosa, que en el caso del zorro nunca estuvo presente, o si estuvo nunca lo percibí a decir verdad.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte Hiei, voy a llegar muy tarde- estar deprimido quiere decir que le acompañaran unas lágrimas, las que no serán ni cálidas ni agradables o silenciosas, ni mucho menos te gustará verlas cuando caigan por sus mejillas.

El negro no es uno de los tonos que me gusta ver en Kurama, por que a él no le queda, ni le llega a los talones. Pero hay situaciones como esta, -que espero no se repitan seguido- en que se ve obligado a usar el negro.

-¿Cuántos tenía?-pregunté, miro el espejo donde se refleja su figura, la cual se ve más delgada de lo normal a causa del traje, y demasiado formal para mi gusto.

-Diecisiete, fue terrible- no me gusta cuando el negro es parte de sus prendas, por que deja a relucir lo demacrado de su rostro, lo cansado de sus ojos gracias a las marcadas cuencas de las pupilas o lo delgado de su cuerpo.

Por que le hace ver demasiado triste, aunque convine con el tono rojizo de su cabellera o el verde de sus ojos; por que me recuerda en parte que es mitad demonio, y si me lo preguntan la persona por la que estoy en esta casa-por la que no me regreso al Makai-, para mi no es de naturaleza demoníaca.

Sino humana.

El negro lo reservo para mi persona, por que soy yo quien debe de lidiar con el peso de los problemas tanto míos como los del kitsune, y si, puede sonar masoquista o egoísta, pero es mucho más fácil cuando uno se hace cargo de todo que cuando ves a esa persona -que aunque sabes nunca se lo dirás- que quieres, tenga que cargar con ello.

-¿Era una amiga de esa escuela ningen?-

-Más o menos, es raro, se me declaró varias veces pero jamás esperé que se suicidaría-

El negro lo uso bastante, y es que esta también en el color de mi cabellera, en el color de mis botas o en los pantalones que suelo usar.

El negro tiene muchos contextos pero en Kurama ninguno me gusta, prefiero cuando esta con el uniforme de escuela, cuando se pone la chaqueta naranja o cuando simplemente se queda en camiseta, caminando por los pasillos cuando no hay nada que hacer.

No puedes decir que es lo que te gusta de ese color, pero si lo que no te gusta de el.

-No fue tu culpa kitsune-

-Lo sé, pero, quizás si la hubiese escuchado, o si…-

-¿Si le hubieses dado una oportunidad?-

Veo como baja la mirada, lo ojos verdes están sin brillo, aquello tampoco me gusta.

No me gusta por que sé que cuando no hay luz, los colores al mezclarse terminan en ese tono, y que no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para devolverlos a como eran.

-No pienses en eso baka, de todas formas le habrías hecho algún daño, como dije no fue tu culpa- me deslizo de la puerta de la habitación, el kitsune esta apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la calle, quedo tras de él, le abrazó disimuladamente con mis manos, apretándole con fuerza para que sepa que independiente de la situación, me tendrá a su lado en todo momento; y que no importa lo que pase o este pensando hacer sin decirme; por que aunque no se lo diga, me preocupo por él.

Por que lo sabré de todas formas con mi jagan

Por que aún que no quiera de todas formas leeré su mente para averiguar lo que le pasa.

Por que sé que él no aguantará que yo no le hable por más de una semana –suponiendo que llegase a ese extremo por averiguar que le pasa- hasta haber conseguido lo que quiero. Kurama no es de aquellos que aguantan la ley del hielo; -a diferencia mía- descubrí que la mejor forma que hay para que un humano te diga que ocurre es no hablarle y no preguntarle nada, por que terminan contándote ellos mismos sin que se lo pidas.

-Gracias Hiei-

-¿Y vas a ir o no al funeral Kitsune?-

-¿Ya oscureció?; es que comenzaba a las diez- miro por la ventana, el cielo esta negro, pero en el no hay una sola estrella brillando.

Ese negro es uno de los que me gustan, aunque no es mi favorito a decir verdad, el de la noche, el que se alumbra con la luna, el que queda cuando Kurama se ha ido a dormir.

-¿Esta bonita la noche cierto?- exclama, la luna es lo único que se alcanza a ver, y el brillo mortecino de esta se deja reflejar por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro. Hace brillar de tal manera sus ojos verdes, que sé, me quedaré mirándolo hasta que haya decidido dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ese negro no se puede reemplazar, no se puede pintar para que deje de ser negro, ni tampoco puedes ocultarlo en una cajita para guardarlo como recuerdo.

-La luna parece una galleta grande, ¿no Hiei?- me sonrío con cinismo, en estos casos prefiero seguirle la corriente.

-Si baka- ahora que la miro, si, parece una galleta grande, unas cuantas estrellas han aparecido en el cielo, ya no se ve ese negro sepulcral que estaba antes.

Ese negro sin estrellas es el mismo que veo cuando tengo una pesadilla, y el mismo que he visto muchas veces cuando he quedado inconciente en una pelea, es un color que sé, Kurama no ha visto, y que espero no vea jamás.

Por que duele, por que sientes que algo te carcome, por que de pronto no sabes si estas o no vivo.

Solo hay un negro que me ha llegado a gustar, aunque más que ser negro, es gris, un gris muy oscuro, un gris adornado por ciertas cosas con formas humanas.

El gris que se produce cuando Kurama apaga la luz de su habitación.

Por que luego sé que pasaran cosas divertidas.

-Kitsune llegarás tarde, ya muévete de la ventana-

-No me tardo Hiei, sólo iré a dejar una condolencia-

-Has lo que quieras-

-No te vayas a ir de la casa eh-

-Como si me fuese a mover al Makai baka kitsune, haya no hay nada interesante-

-M alegra oírte decir eso-

-Por ahora-

Sé que se molesta cuando digo algo como aquello, pero, ¿para qué me iba a ir al Makai cuando haya no hay nada que me divierta, además de las peleas?

-¿Te traigo nieve dulce?-

-Kurama, a esta hora dudo mucho que encuentras algo abierto-

-Bueno, pero luego no digas que no te pregunté-

-Ya vete- se sonríe, me hace una señal con la mano, baja las escaleras; escucho el sonido de la puerta golpearse.

Me asomo a la ventana; veo como el zorro sale de la casa, me quedo en el marco, vislumbro como el traje le queda un poco grande, o quizás sea el efecto que se produce gracias a las luces de los faroles de la calle.

Sólo hay una cosa que le agradezco al color negro que acompaña a la noche; en especial cuando hay pocas estrellas para delatarme, y es que me permite seguir al kitsune a donde sea que vaya sin que se percate de mi presencia.

Como ahora.

Siento la brisa del aire frío en las mejillas, olvidé la bufanda en la cama al salir por la ventana; pero aquello ya no es importante.

-Gracias por venir Shuishi-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer-

Escuchó el susurro de su voz, y cuento el número de pasos que da antes de cerrar la puerta de la iglesia; seis pasos.

Seis es un buen número, telepáticamente cuento que hay más o menos unos veinte humanos; y todos están vestidos del mismo color. Me doy el lujo de bajar del techo, apoyo la espalda en el respaldo de la puerta del recinto sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido, por que sé, mientras sepa como ocultarme del zorro le podré cuidar sin que él se de cuenta de ello.

Y es que eso _es lo único_ que me gusta del color negro.

_**Continuará-**_

**

* * *

**

**Próximo matiz: Dorado**

**Narrador: Kurama**

**Gracias especialmente a**:

angg, Sakura-chan05, Ana, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Kitty_Wolf, nejitoo, VampireDarkRogueWind y En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou

* * *

.

…_**Esto no puede ser, no soy así…**_

…_**Aún recuerdo aquel día cuando miré el cielo…**_

…_**A aquella estrella yo le pedí…**_

…_**Que mis sueños me ayudara a realizar…**_

**_._**

-Shooting star-

(Naruto Shippuden)

Versión al español por Dualkey


	6. Dorado

**_Disclaimer:_**

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi; yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y mi desarrollo. Espero les guste el capítulo.

**_Nota: _**

En este minuto paso por sentimientos encontrados, y es que apesar de estar feliz por que estoy por llegar al final pasó algo que me tiene bastante triste. Espero me dejen sus opiniones, no importa si son buenos o malos yo los recibo con gusto; pues me ayudan a mejorar en esta área y de paso me hacen reír, ¡no saben como me costó subir este capítulo!, puesto que el sistema de submit documents esta malo, me vi usando mi último recurso que fue el "copiar y pegar" en uno de los documentos que ya estaban en mi carpeta de documentos y que afortunadamente no borré.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado comentarios, que leen o sólo le dan clic para agregarle a favoritos.

* * *

**_Matices_**

.

**"Dorado"**

.

Una de las cosas que me gusta hacer es mirar a Hiei cuando duerme, o cuando simula dormir. Hiei no duerme, y si lo hace es sólo después de una buena pelea o una buena entretención.

La cual se reducía a comer nieve dulce o a sexo inducido por Youko.

Si lo pienso, Hiei es como una piedra; pero no como una piedra de esas que puedes recoger en el piso de cualquier estación del metro; si no de esas a las que le puedes sacar brillo. Puesto que Hiei es como un libro entre abierto, con páginas en blanco que necesitas rellenar a tu manera.

-Kitsune, tengo hambre-

Si me lo preguntan es como una gema dorada, pequeña, a la cual debes de admirar día con día; por que de esa forma se pueden encontrar muchas cosas.

Resulta que al final, luego de decirte mil veces que conocías a esa persona-en mi caso Hiei- terminas por darte cuenta que en verdad no sabes absolutamente nada de él.

-Te traigo el desayuno-

Nunca le he preguntado cual es su comida favorita, y es que en ella no entra la nieve dulce, ni cual es su película favorita, o que es lo que le gusta de mi casa para permanecer en ella cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

Lo otro que me pregunto es por que sigue entrando por la ventana cuando le he dado la llave de la puerta.

-Me siento como un vago-

-En este momento lo eres-

Miro hacia la cama, tiene apenas tapada la parte inferior de las rodillas, el pecho esta cubierto con una camiseta que le di el día anterior, la cual por deducción le queda grande y le hace ver mega tierno.

-Métete a la ducha, ya vuelvo-

-Hn- esta raro, no tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta de ello, lo sé por como tiene apoyada la palma de la mano en la cara, por como mira hacia el techo; por como no me presta atención ni me ha peleado cuando le he mandado a bañar.

Hiei me hace pensar en tonalidades doradas, por que puede ser tan cálido y al mismo tiempo tan frío como él lo quiera.

Y eso algunas veces duele bastante.

Me he desviado en mi camino hacia la cocina, estoy sumergido en uno de los libros que tiene mi madre en el comedor; cuando escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo sé que se ha metido en el baño.

Saco un poco de nieve dulce del refrigerador y un regalo envuelto en papel plata.

Tengo servido el desayuno, pero hay un pensamiento en mi cabeza que no me deja tranquilo, quizás fue la manera en que miraba el techo, o quizás fue el percatarme de que sus dedos temblaban.

O simplemente fue como sus ojos estaban casi sin brillo bajo su mano.

-No puedo concentrarme- tuve que subir de nuevo, me metí en el baño, Hiei se estaba mirando en el espejo, esta muy delgado; y traía una herida en el costado izquierdo del abdomen.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- casi me lo lleve conmigo al piso cuando me di cuenta de aquello; que yo recuerde Hiei no había llegado con una herida en la noche, si no me habría dado cuenta de ello antes de dormir.

Por instinto me giré para admirar la camiseta, tenía una mancha roja.

Automáticamente se cubrió la zona de la herida con una de mis toallas.

-Te hice una pregunta, espero una respuesta Hiei-

-Hn- si pienso en un tono tendría que ser dorado, por que el dorado puede ser muy egoísta o muy amable, y lamentablemente ser Hiei es irse a los extremos.

-¿Esperas que me quede sin hacer nada?- me lo llevé arrastrando hasta la pieza fuera del baño, no me hablaba.

-Kitsune, deja-

-Olvídalo- exclamé, se sonrojó cuando le arranqué la toalla que cubría su torso, ni que fuese una gran novedad el verlo desnudo.

La herida no era muy profunda, parecía más bien una especie de rasguño, la primera reacción que tuve fue querer arrancarle a preguntas quien le había hecho ese rasguño, pero imaginé que de todas formas no me lo diría.

-Con eso estará- miré la herida, le había colocado una especie de venda en todo el abdomen.

Hiei sólo miraba y recorría con un dedo la venda, ni que fuese tan dolorosa como para querer sacársela.

Se metió a la cama de nuevo.

-Hiei, háblame-

El dorado puede usarse en muchas ocasiones, como Hiei que tiene muchas personalidades.

No puedo saber exactamente cuando algo le molesta, o le gusta, ni tampoco cuando quiere hacer algo o no tiene ganas de hacer simplemente.

No puedo saber cuando quiere venir a mi casa o irse al Makai, o cuando se siente incómodo con Yusuke o Kuwabara.

En serio que se parece al dorado.

Cuando combinas el dorado con plata obtienes un color perlado, entre claroscuro que te da la sensación de querer usarlo en una fiesta de graduación, cuando simplemente lo combinas con negro es por que lo usaras en un tributo a alguien en su aniversario.

-Fuiste tú-

Esconde la cara en la almohada, vislumbré como dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.

Si pienso en el dorado, pienso en Youko, en el color de sus ojos, o en el jagan de Hiei.

Si pienso en el dorado me imagino un Hiei que quiere tratar de hacer todo, para que yo no le ayude o no me pida ayuda; o un Hiei que quiere evitarme malos ratos, y aunque cualquiera estaría agradecido de ello a mi no me gusta.

Por que cuando hace eso pienso que me toma por un humano común y corriente que no puede soportar que le digan las cosas.

-¿Anoche?-

-Anoche te transformaste en Youko genio-

Me quedé callado, no recordaba haberle rasguñado de tal manera como para que se enojase tanto.

Hiei puede guardarse muchas cosas, así como el dorado puede mimetizarse entre muchos colores, pero Hiei no puede ocultar lo que le pasa si miras sus ojos, y ese color no puede pasar totalmente desapercibido por el brillo que desprende.

-¿Me pediste que no lo hiciera cierto?-

-Hn-

Me metí en la cama, le abrace, su cuerpo estaba tibio gracias al calor que había en el baño, pero estaba tenso ante el contacto con mis manos.

-Prometo no volver a transformarme en Youko cuando lo hagamos, suele ser algo bruto-

-Yo diría que animal- eso fue un golpe bajo.

-¿Amigos?-

-Idiota, no somos amigos-

-¿Y qué somos según tu?-

-No sé- esa es otra cosa que me gusta de Hiei, y es que simplemente dice en códigos lo que quiere decir, cuando quiere decir helado dice nieve dulce, cuando quiere decir que esta aburrido conmigo me rueda los ojos.

Y cuando quiere decirme que soy importante para él, simplemente se me queda mirando.

Si, definitivamente un día le regalaré algo de ese color, por que cuando sólo tienes el tono es para dejar en claro que eres mejor que el resto, y que deben de admirarte.

Y es que _ser Hiei_ es estar por sobre los demás.

**_Continuará-_**

* * *

**Próxima semana último capítulo: índigo**

**Narrador: Hiei**

**_Con amor especialmente a:_**

-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Kitty_wolf, angg, Ana, Sakura-chan05.

**_Petición al fandom:_**

¿Prenderías una velita para mí?; en mi prophile encontrarás la respuesta a esta pequeña petición, espero, si gustas al menos lo pienses; siempre escribía de esto pero no me había tocado vivirlo, Amor en rojo habia sido un invento bonito para una historia de amor; pero vivirla, quizás sin ser mi amor, sino mi amigo duele de todas maneras.

Y duele harto.

* * *

**_._**

**_…No pido que todos los días sean de sol…_**

**_…No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta…_**

**_…Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón…_**

**_…Si lloras con los ojos secos…_**

**_…Y hablando de ella…_**

**_._**

-La tortura-

Shakira & Alejandro sanz


	7. índigo

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen, son propiedad de yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi deleite, y para pasar el tiempo cuando estoy aburrida.

Lo cual, si se dan cuenta, a sido bastante este semestre por muchos factores que no diré, pero se resume en que debido a la universidad he sido una ermitaña, y sólo he salido para bailar cuando se da la ocasión.

A si que les daré un consejo, ¡tómense un año libre!, luego no podrán disfrutar como en media.

_**Notas: **_

Hemos llegado al final de este fick, y me encantó. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias por acompañarme, apoyarme y alegrarme las tardes cuando actualizaba. No saben lo mucho que me gustaron.

Gracias por brindarme su compañía cibernética, a todos, a los que dejaron comentarios, a los anónimos, a los lectores y a quienes sólo le dieron click para saciar su curiosidad.

Espero les guste el final.

Besos.

* * *

**.**

_**Matices**_

._**  
**_

"**Índigo"**

.**  
**

Ser un youkai es algo extraño, por principio sólo eres un demonio, y sólo debes de cumplir unas reglas para poder sobrevivir en el Makai. Es como suena, demonio; la palabra en si trae el significado, matar, engañar, seducir, timar; obsesionar; después de todo la vida en si no es más que una serie de hechos interesantes conectados uno tras otro que están relacionados a esas palabras.

-Hiei, ¿me ayudas con esto?-

Ahora, ser un humano es un misterio y uno que sé jamás podré descifrar, a menos claro que por esas grandes cosas de la vida renazca en uno cuando muera-cosa que espero no pase- o me conviertan en uno en alguna de las misiones aburridas de Koedma.

-¿Qué se supone debo hacer kitsune?-

-Sólo sostén esta jarra mientras la lleno con agua, estoy tratando de hacer una pintura del parque para una clase de arte-

-¿Y esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada más que tenerte el vaso?-

-Si quieres posas para el cuadro-

-Baka kitsune-

Ser un humano es admitir sentimientos, admitir que las cosas te duelen, te gustan, te preocupan o te alegran.

Miré al kitsune, esta empeñado en terminar una especie de laguna, con flores extrañas que flotan, blancas; púrpuras y rosadas.

El agua se ve algo verde, cambia a azul, quizás por la luz del cielo o simplemente por las nubes que están sobre ella.

-Se llaman nenúfares Hiei, son las flores de las hadas del agua-

Si tuviese que comparar al kitsune con algo sería con el agua, pero no con esa agua, si no con una como la del océano, por que se enoja, se calma y se siente bien.

Y si fuese con un color sería con el índigo.

-¿De que color es esa agua?-

-No sé, pero yo la veo verde mar-

-A mi me parece azul cobalto- pone una yema de sus dedos en su boca, mierda, el brazo se me ha acalambrado de tanto sostener la jarra con agua.

-Oye, ¿puedo dejarla en el suelo?- supuse que la expresión en mi cara de pocos amigos fue suficiente para convencerlo, por que vi claramente como un tic nervioso se adueñaba de su rostro.

-Como quieras- hay algo que me gusta bastante de su persona cuando pinta, quizás como se mancha, como mira el cuadro o la manera en que esta tan concentrado que no siente como apoyo mi cabeza tras de sus hombros.

O como toco sus mejillas con las mías para ver que demonios esta tratando de pintar.

-¿Puedo hacer una tuya más tarde Hiei?-

-Pero no me obligues a sonreír como tú-

Comparar lo que siento por el kitsune es como pensar en el color índigo.

No se puede ver, no se puede sentir ni mucho menos puedes expresarlo con meras palabras.

No puedes decir lo que te gusta de esa persona cuando la vez por la noche, ni tampoco que te agradan –muy en el fondo- sus manías por la ropa.

No puedes decirle con los labios que lo quieres mucho, como el índigo, es imperceptible a los ojos hasta que conocen todos sus gustos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, él se me quedo mirando sin que me diese cuenta.

-Te manche con azul la cara-

-¿Hn?-paso una de mis manos hasta la mejilla que siento algo húmeda; Kurama había estado todo el tiempo mezclando el pincel con el agua; tengo algo líquido en mi cara.

-Pintura-

Y es azul cobalto.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta, miro el cuadro, ésta bastante bien; que va, ésta demasiado bien hecha para mi gusto.

-¿Ahora posarás para mi Hiei?- la faceta de amabilidad humana no pega conmigo, ser un youkai es aceptar, muy en el fondo, que tienes que cumplir ciertos cánones frente a los humanos.

Ahora, ser yo, es romper con todos ellos.

-Hn-

-Eso es un si- no hice nada, sólo salté hasta uno de los árboles que habían cerca. Me gusta, por que tiene pétalos de cerezo rosa cayendo hasta la laguna; la capa me la he quitado por que pensé que se vería mal en una pintura.

-No me digas nada- dije, el zorro se ríe.

Imagino que la pintura se verá bien, al abrir los ojos me encuentro con la gema Hirui de mi cuello brillando, y la espada en una de mis manos.

La gema no tiene un color en particular, como el kitsune, no tiene un color en particular para describirle, podría ser un rojo, un rosa, un blanco, un púrpura, azul o un amarillo.

Podría enumerar cientos de colores y de todas formas no habré hallado alguno para hacerlo.

Por que en si, Kurama, parece ser la mezcla de todos ellos.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?; se ve bien, da la sensación que estas esperando a alguien-

-Kurama, se me acalambran las piernas-

-Abraza la espada, si, trata de quedarte así-

-¿Te importa si me quedo dormido?; me aburro como una ostra-

-Si, como digas Hiei, ahora cállate-

-Baka kitsune miserable- se sonríe, he agregado una palabra nueva al diccionario.

Como el índigo no puedo describir siquiera la faceta que más me gusta de su personalidad, no sé si es su faceta demoníaca, o la de Youko, o la del humano amable que trata de hacer todo bien.

O es simplemente la faceta que toma en las peleas con Yusuke cuando nos envían a una misión, o quizás la crueldad con que trata a sus víctimas cuando se esta divirtiendo.

No supe en que momento, pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con el kitsune sentado al lado mío en el árbol.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya terminé-

-¿Cuánto me dormí?-

-Unas tres horas-

Dejo que salga un bostezo de mi boca, el kitsune se ríe, y siento la textura de sus labios en la curvatura de mi oído. -Feliz cumpleaños- miré la pintura, era demasiado real, como si me hubiesen robado parte del alma para colocarla en un pedazo de tela. Y si me imagino como pintura, quizás todo se sienta líquido, o se sienta con sabor a matices.

-¿Dormimos aquí arriba?-

-¿Y que esperas?; búscate tu rama-

-¿Y si mejor comemos nieve dulce?-

-Pero más te vale que sea de chocolate-

-¿Por qué si no, no la comerás?-

-No, por que si no, me veré obligado a darte un poco-

Como el índigo, conozco todos los detalles de su cara, las muecas que hace o el horrible gusto que tiene por la ropa femenina. Y es que quizás son esos pequeños detalles los que me mantienen al lado del kitsune.

Después de todo no puedo decir que me gusta de ese medio humano, pero si sé lo que me irrita, enoja, y aburré de él.

No puedo explicar lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando me mira con esos ojos, ni tampoco lo que siente cuando me encierra en una pieza con llave.

Tampoco puedo explicar lo que me pasa cuando me abraza con fuerza o me recuerda que soy solo suyo cuando le bajan sus ataques posesivos sobre mi persona, ni mucho menos cuando el idiota de Youko le obliga a ser –en parte- cruel conmigo si hablamos de sexo.

-¿En que piensas Hiei?-

-En colores-

Al cerrar los ojos me sonreí con cinismo, por que sé que él no entendió que quise decir con eso, pero puedo imaginar incluso la cara de duda que debe de tener.

Definitivamente lo que siento por Kurama _es_ como pensar en el color índigo.

.

_**Fin**_

.

_**

* * *

**_

**Escrito por Oscurita XuXu**

**Iniciado el** 30 de julio del 2009

**Terminado el** 12 de septiembre del 2009

* * *

.

Con amor especialmente para todas las personas que me acompañaron durante la publicación de este fick, quienes hicieron posible mi sueño de terminarlo.

.

**Nix eiri, Kitty_Wolf, Nejito, Suby-Chan, Angg, **

**-Rescue Coluptor-, Sakura Chan 05, Carcinos, Kagurihime, Hoshiyo-Hime, **

**Anita, En-Satsu-Rengoku-Shou,VampireDarkRogueWind y Twinipuu.**

.

De todo corazón gracias.

.

* * *

Este capítulo nació gracias a una imagen, la cual lamentablemente no tengo el link, por que acaban de borrarla; ¿continuación?, antes de que me pregunten, no, no hay una continuación, puesto que quería mantener la esencia del relato, simplemente de unos cuantos colores.

Pero si les tengo un regalo, el cual, espero este subido para vuelta de vacaciones, más o menos a comienzos de octubre.

El fick se titula **"Palabras para Paula"**, y a pesar de no ser Hiei/Kurama, use más o menos la modalidad de este, pues noté que les gusto bastante a la hora de leer, una por que no se torna complicado y por que puedo explayarme sin necesidad de agrandar la trama con diversas situaciones.

Y si, me di cuenta que amo los ficks sencillos en relato, no así en redacción.

Ese fick esta dedicado a todos aquellos que me acompañaron en este, y espero a pesar de no ser yaoi, les guste.

Besos.

* * *

.

…_**Un libro abierto es una mente que habla…**_

…_**Cerrado un amigo que espera…**_

…_**Olvidado un alma que perdona…**_

…_**Destruido, un corazón que llora…**_

_**.  
**_

-Proverbio Hindú-

.


End file.
